dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
D-Stabilized
"D-Stabilized" is the fifty-first episode of Danny Phantom. Dani returns seeking a cure for her instability, but runs into Valerie who has been tricked by Vlad into thinking she's evil. It's up to Danny to save her and find her a cure before she completely melts. Episode Recap A tired Danielle Phantom appears from her hiding place behind an alley, desperately in search for Danny and to avoid Vlad at all cost, assuming him to still be in Colorado. She is unaware that Vlad is spying on her via spy camera. Seeing his "prodigal daughter's" return, Vlad hires Valerie Gray to capture her, lying to her that Dani is an evil ghost bent on destroying him. In exchange, he will reward her with a better apartment. Valerie flies around for Dani (while promising to her sleeping father for a better life after her mission) using a tracker, finding Dani (now human) reluctantly stealing apples off a grocery Store to satisfy her hunger. Impressed on the kid's thieving, Valerie states her pity for the child's current fate. Her tracers then locates a ghost nearby, so she slowly walks over to Dani to protect her from any ghost attacks. However, Dani is afraid and again panics, running inside an old, abandoned house to hide. Valerie enters to reassure the child, but the dilapidated house turns loose, causing the roof to cave in. Dani quickly turns ghost and turns both Valerie and herself intangible from harm. Unfortunately upon recognizing her as the victim she must capture, Valerie is quick to capture Dani. A desperate Dani states she is looking for Danny Phantom whom she knows, seeking his help in order to stabilize her form. A sly Valerie decides to kill two birds with one stone by declaring sweetly that she's always wanted to meet the "amazing ghost hero Danny Phantom." At Fenton Works, Jack invents a new serum (The Ecto-Dejecto) designed to shrivel up ghost powers. He tests it on a small ghost, only failing by decreasing it in size slightly, then increasing it. They barely manage to contain him afterwards; Danny then makes the excuse to leave his home to patrol with his friends. (The containment unit was CRAMMED with other ghosts that the serum failed to work on and had also grown to immense size). Their dull patrol ends when Danny reunites with his "cousin," a situation he'll handle, leaving Sam and Tucker to kill time at the Nasty Burger. Upon quick reunion with Dani and a promise to keep her away from Vlad, Danny is knocked out by Valerie who doubles the whammy by knocking Dani out, too, having used her in order to get her number one enemy. Danny wakes up to find himself captured and tortured by Valerie for information on anything ghost related in order to make her an even better ghost hunter then she is now. Dani meanwhile was shipped off to Vlad who plans to dissect her to study and make a better clone. Fearful for Danielle's safety, Danny makes a desperate deal with Valerie, stating Dani is only half ghost, guilting Valerie into potentially killing a human. In exchange for her service, Danny promises to give Valerie all the ghost info she needs. Stopping by Fenton Works to pick up Jack's Ecto-Dejecto - bottled in a spray bottle - he and Valerie fly over to Vlad's manor. Spying on the two, Vlad formulates a plan, splitting himself in two - one Plasmius, the other Masters who purposely locks himself behind a door before their arrival. Valerie is tricked into thinking Plasmius locked Vlad in (the girl is convinced that Vlad is a good man) while Danny tries to free Dani from her hold where she is slowly losing form from Vlad's machine. With little choice, Danny uses the Ecto-Dejecto on her, but it seems to be too late as she completely melts, leaving a saddened Danny. Dani however quickly forms back from her puddled mess, solid and no longer destabilized. Teaming up with both Danny and Valerie, Dani delivers the goods towards the Plasmius clone. Danny orders Valerie to take Dani to safety afterwards, leaving him alone with Vlad whom he chats with, ultimately warning him to stay away from Dani. He reunites with Dani and Valerie, the former who is immensely grateful for his help. She flies off Amity Park to do her own brand of good elsewhere. Danny extends his hands to be cuffed, keeping his agreement to help Valerie. She, instead cuts him some slack for tonight and lets him off free, vowing to handle him tomorrow, shooting a warning Ecto-Plasmic Ray at him. After Danny leaves, a worried Valerie flies over to Vlad's Manor to see if he's alright, hiding behind a piece of rubble when she hears him rambling about his current failed plans. There, she discovers Masters and Plasmius are one and the same. Angry, she flies off, adding Vlad to her list of ghosts she vows to hunt, as she realizes he had been using her to do his dirty work. In the final scene, Jack was still locked in the containment and he really needed to get out to the bathroom. Casting *David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Phantom *Grey DeLeslie as Sam Manson *Ricky D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley *Rob Paulson as Jack Fenton *Kath Soucie as Maddie Fenton *Cree Summer as Valerie Gray *Krista Swan as Dani Phantom *Martin Mull as Vlad Master/Plasmius Series continuity *Even though Vlad stated in "Maternal Instinct" that he would not get a cat, in the beginning of the episode he is show with a white cat, which he predictably named Maddie (which was first seen in "Infinite Realms"). He talks to it as if it can understand him. Trivia *Allusions: See List of allusions *Goofs: See List of goofs *AnnaSophia Robb does not reprise her role as Dani, most likely due to her age and voice having changed since "Kindred Spirits." Dani is instead voiced by Krista Swan. *When Valerie was looking for Dani Phantom, she went past a poster that looked like Sam. *This is the first episode where Valerie is in her suit for the entire time, not once changing back into her "human" form. *When Valerie shocks Danny and shoots Dani, causing then to pass out, they do not revert to human form. *This is Dani's second and final speaking appearance. However, she does have a small silent cameo in "Phantom Planet." *This is the last episode produced in 2006. *This episode for unknown reasons was not shown in Russia. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Real world